


That Skinny Kid From Brooklyn

by Kaiel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Hydra, Poor Bucky, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/pseuds/Kaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about brainwashing is, its not immediate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Skinny Kid From Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a challenge from a friend, are you happy now?

The thing about brainwashing, even the type that Hydra used, was that it doesn’t work immediately, it breaks you down slowly, it doesn’t just wipe everything at once, no, you can hold onto the little things at first as it chips away at the rest. 

It was his family they took first, Bucky couldn’t remember what his mother used to cook, or what his father used to say or the smell of cigarette smoke. the colour of the drapes or the favoured baseball team. He knew what a family was, he knew he must of had one, but he didn’t even feel sad at the loss, he didn’t know it was missing.

They took his training next, not the skills, no, but the faces of those who taught him; the lessons on morality. The knowledge that assassination is a last resort, that the sniper is the backup plan never the primary, that killing is never the goal, that war can make people do terrible things, but you should never want to kill. He knows only the feel of a gun in his hand and the weight behind the trigger. 

His name goes next, James was hardly used anyway, and Barnes falls away without him even realizing it, he claws at Bucky, its his, its all thats left of the howling commando he once was.

He tries to fight when they take Captain America, that tall muscled blonde with more righteousness then a priest and more fight then a bull. They take him too though in the end. But they can’t take that skinny kid from Brooklyn. The Solider doesn’t know who he is, or why he feels like home, but every time they send him out he catches himself looking down dark alleys, expecting to see a small blonde so light a stiff breeze could knock him down, but with enough courage and fight in him to take down the world. 

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Bucky is long gone, all he has left is that skinny kid from Brooklyn. 

“But I knew him."


End file.
